שיחת משתמש:Daniel Ventura/ יוני 2008
משחקי מחשב, נגזרות, ובריונות הועתק משיחת משתמש:עודדי שלום לך עודדי. הפעם הראשונה שבה נתקלתי בך היה בהערות שהיו לך לערך השני שהכנסתי לויקיפדיה, שהיו עניניות ושכנעו אותי שיש בויקיפדיה אנשים חושבים ודיונים מעניינים. מאז לצערי כל פעם שאני נתקל בעריכות שלך אני מקבל רושם הפוך: של שומר בארים בריון. כמובן שכמו בבארים כך גם בויקיפדיה יש לשומרי סף תפקיד חשוב, אבל יש שני סוגים של שומרי סף: יש כאלו שכאשר הם רואים ארס בבגדים מלוכלכים וקרועים מנסה להיכנס למועדון, הם מבקשים ממנו בנימוס ללכת הביתה, להתקלח ולחזור בבגדים מגוהצים ועניבה. יש שומרי סף שאפילו מלוים עניבה למי שאין ידו משגת. לעומת זאת יש את הסוג השני של שומרי סף שפשוט בועטים בראש כמה פעמים בכל מי שלא נראה להם. לשומרים מהסוג השני העבודה היא יותר קלה, אבל הם גם גורמים לבארים שלהם לפשוט את הרגל, ופעמיים. פעם אחת בגלל שהם מפסידים את כל אותם אנשים שהם כרגע ארסים, אבל יכולים עוד לההפך ללקוחות טובים, ופעם שנייה בגלל שהרבה מהלקוחות המכובדים שבתוך הבאר לא אוהבים להסתובב במקומות שבהם יש כזאת אלימות מכוערת בחוץ. אני כותב את הדברים בזכות הרשימה של משחקי המחשב לפי שנים, נושא שלמען האמת לא מעניין אותי כלל, אבל כן מטריד אותי העובדה שמישהוא השקיע הרבה עבודה בתרגום וסידור הרשימה, ואח"כ באים אנשים כמוך ומוחקים אותה כלאחר יד. נכון שאין מקום למידע הזה בתור ערך בפני עצמו, אבל כן יש מקום לרשימה הזאת, או בתוך דף הקטגוריה, או בתוך הערך משחקי מחשב. נכון שרשימה ארוכה מפריעה לקריאה השוטפת של הערך, אבל בדיוק בשביל זה המציאו את הרשימה המוסתרת, שמאפשרת קריאה רצופה וקלה של הערך, אבל מאפשרת גם למי שמחפש מידע למצוא אותו ברשימה. יכול להיות שהרשימה איננה מלאה, ואם כך מציינים זאת בתוך הרשימה. מיותר לציין שכמעט ואין אף ערך בויקיפדיה שהוא באמת מלא, ובכל זאת לא מוחקים את כל הויקיפדיה, מתוך אמונה שמידע חלקי עדיף על שום מידע כלל, ומתוך אמונה שהערכים יתרחבו ויתמלאו עם הזמן. יותר מזה אני חושב שרשימות מהסוג הזה הם חשובות, הם גם נותנות לכותבי הויקיפדיה תמונת מצב על אילו ערכים קיימים ואילו לא, והם גם מסדרות קצת את המידע. שני הנושאים הללו הם בעייתיים בדפי הקטגוריה: דפי הקטגוריה מכילים רק את הערכים שנכתבו כבר (לא את אלו שלא נכתבו), והמידע בהם מאוד מבולגן. הרשימה הזאת טובה גם לקוראים, לא פעם קרה לי שרציתי לבדוק מידע על משחק מחשב ששיחקתי בילדות אבל לא זכרתי איך קוראים לו, ורשימות מאפשרות למצוא מידע כזה בקלות, מה שלא קל לעשות בדף הקטגוריה. לסיום אני רוצה גם להעיר שההרגשה שלי, היא שבדומה לשומרי הבארים מהסוג השני, גם לך יש רשימה שחורה המכילה את כל המשתמשים שלדעתך אסור להם לכתוב בויקיפדיה אבל עדיין לא מצאת דרכים לחסום אותם. נגד משתמשים כאלו אתה פשוט מוחק עריכות שלהם בגסות מבלי לתת הסברים. אני גאה להשתייך לרשימה הזאת, ועדיין מעצבן אותי שהרשימה קיימת. היא מעידה על חוסר האמון שיש לך בבני אדם, ובכך שהם יכולים ללמוד ולהשתפר. במקום לחנוך משתמשים חדשים או משתמשים עילגים, אתה פשוט נותן להם כמה בעיטות בראש, כמה בעיטות בבטן, ומבקש מהם בנימוס לא לחזור לפה יותר טוקיוני 20:12, 4 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :ממש בחרת את ההגדרה המתאימה. עכשיו אני ממתין מה יעשה לערך שעדכנתי ים המלח ראו פרק לעיל וכך כתוב בו: שכן הערך, שמולא בזוטות ושטויות והתנפח פי שלושה מגודלו המקורי, חייב דיאטה רצחנית - אחד הערכים החשובים בויקיפדיה - שבגלל "שומר הסף" הפסקתי לעדכנו. :: מה שמפריע לי, לא פחות, הוא הגיבוי הגורף שאתה זוכה לו. והנה הציטוט שיחת משתמש:דוד שי:לא קראתי את כאשר נמחק חלקו הארי של הפרק על קבר עומרי ואחאב בשומרון העתיקה , ומתוך היכרות עם שניכם אני סומך על odedee שפעל לטובת ויקיפדיה וקוראיה. לתשומת לבכם. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:01, 4 ביוני 2008 (IDT) דף המשתמש - ערכי גוש שילה מאחזים - תמונות "מיותרות" תמונה:Scali synagoque.jpg|בית הכנסת בחוות סקלי תמונה:Selet givot olam.jpg|גבעות עולם סרדיניה - אפריל 2008 ממתין לסיום השכתוב של שני הערכים המרכזיים תמונה: Town hall CAGLIARI.jpg|קליארי בירת סרדיניה - בניין העיריה - הסמל לסגנון החדש תמונה:Lucerne ebraiche con menorah.jpg|פנכות שמן שריד ליהדות סרדיניה עם סמל מנורה מהמוזיאון הלאומי לארכאולוגיה ואתנוגרפיה על שם סאנה בסאסארי * [http://picasaweb.google.com/dani36/JewsOfSardegna ל'תמונות מאתרים יהודיים בסרדיניה''' הקש כאן] תמונה:Sardin from sardegna 1.jpg|סרדינים מסרדיניה ארגז חול תל קריות הבטחת לי תמונה. יש מקום לחכות? איתן • שיחה 00:06, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) : עברתי שם בפסח - דרך מאוד גרועה. אולי פעם אשכנע את בני להכנס למקום עם רכב שטח. כרגע אין סיכוי. מצטער שלא הגבתי קודם. אהא ראה מסרב להחזיר תמונה למרות חוות דעת משפטית - מה ניתן לעשות ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:08, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) ל"ג בעומר - בירור לקראת חסימה מס... נסיון לפעול בעזרת: בירורים דניאל שלום. הסרתי את ההודעה שלך בבירורים כי אין זה המקום לחוות דעה על פעילותו של מפעיל מסויים. עם כל החיבה שיש לי אליך, מצטערת. סקרלי • שיחה 17:42, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) :בבקשה אתקן את הניסוח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:17, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::אין מה לתקן. הרי עודדי לא השתמש בסמכויות מפעיל. סקרלי • שיחה 19:18, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::דני, זה לא שייך לבירורים. עודדי לא השתמש בסמכויות מפעיל כמו - מחיקה, חסימה והגנה. סקרלי • שיחה 19:25, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::: בקשה איפוא הכתובת. האם איש הישר בעיניו יעשה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:28, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::::דניאל, אין לי מושג מה הולך בדיון שלך עם עודדי. אני רק מבקשת ממך לא לפתוח דיון בבירורים כשהמפעיל עליו אתה רוצה להתלונן לא השתמש בסמכויות מפעיל. גרציה. סקרלי • שיחה 19:32, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) : האם זה לא התנהגות מפעיל הקובע: לא, לא יישאר במקומו...לא אתן לך יותר לקלקל ערכים.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:36, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::לא, זו לא, באותה מידה אני יכולתי לכתוב את זה. איני אומר שמה שיש לך לומר על עודדי לא מעניין ולא חשוב, זה פשוט לא קשור להיותו מפעיל, ולכן אין לכך סיבה להיות בדף הבירורים. מצטער שאני מתפרץ, זה פשוט כל הזמן מבלבל אותי בשינויים האחרונים. נינצ'ה - שיחה - פתרו את החידה, אם תוכלו. 19:39, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::: אני מקוה שהניסוח החדש יספק לי תשובה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:41, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::::ונטורה, אתה עושה לי חיים קשים. כבר יש לי כאבים באצבע בגללך. דני - עודדי השתמש ב-'חסימה' - הגנה - מחיקה שאתה רוצה לפתוח בירור עליו? סקרלי • שיחה 19:42, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::::: חיובי - מחיקה - מחק פעמיים את הקטע ! לא קראת את החומר. ערב טוב‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:47, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::::::איזו מחיקה דני איזו??? הוא העלים לגמרי את הערך? מחיקה כזאת גם לא מפעיל יכל לעשות. סקרלי • שיחה 19:48, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) : משיחת משתמש:דוד שי קבלתי את המחיקה ובזה אני מסיים. אבל תגיד לי את האמת. האמנם קטעים אלה ניתנים להגדרה : "אין זה מוסיף דבר לערך" : # "ומאות סקרנים מבני הדור החדש יאחזו אף הם בשבולת המחולות - להגדיל "דבקות"ולהאדירה" - בשנת 1934 גם ה"חלוצים" מההתיישבות העובדת מצטרפים למעגל החוגגים. # הוא מספר כי חלק מעולי הרגל היו יהודים מלבנון שהגיעו להילולה חמושים בנשק ורכובים על סוסים - האם זה לא מראה על תנאי הבטחון בצפון באותם הימים ןעל מעמד היהודים. תמהני. בוקר טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:50, 2 ביוני 2008 (IDT) שום נימוק לא יספק לך תשובה, זה לא מתאים לבירורים, בירורים זה בשביל שימוש לרעה בסמכויות, כשמפעיל לא משתמש בסמכויות זה לא יכול להיות שימוש לרעה. קפיש? נינצ'ה - שיחה - פתרו את החידה, אם תוכלו. 19:43, 26 במאי 2008 (IDT) חלק ב' - המשך צר לי שסקרלט הטעתה אותך בנוגע לזכותך לפתוח דיון בבירורים בנוגע לשחזורים המהירים של עודדי בערך ל"ג בעומר, היא אמורה לדעת זאת היטב לאור העובדה שכבר נפתח בעבר בבירורים דיון בנוגע לשחזורים מהירים שהיא ביצעה, אז זכתה לביקורת לא מועטה שם. השחזור המהיר הוא אחד מארבע ההרשאות המיוחדות של מפעיל המערכת, לצאת הרשאות המחיקה, ההגנה והחסימה, ואין לעשות בו שימוש אלא לצורכי הגנה על ויקיפדיה מתוקף סמכותו של המפעיל כאמור. משאמר עודדי במפורש שפעל בעניין שלא תחת כובעו כמפעיל מערכת, הרי אפשר לומר שהרשיע את עצמו במו פיו בשימוש חורג בהרשאות שניתנו לו. לאחר הבהרה זו, אין ספק שאתה רשאי לשוב ולפתוח את הדיון בבירורים. אם תבקש, אעשה זאת מטעמך. יחסיות האמת • ♥ • כ"ב באייר ה'תשס"ח 01:56:06 :דניאל ביקש למחות כנגד "מחיקת" התוספת שלו, ולא כנגד השחזורים המהירים, כפי שניתן להבין מקריאת דבריו. יחסיות, ראה הוזהרת - אל תשפוך שמן למדורה. ירון • שיחה 01:57, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) : למשתמש:ירון] - ראה ערך ל"ג בעומר - כתוב שם במפורש שוחזר מעריכה של Daniel Ventura (שיחה) לעריכה האחרונה של אביעד כאן. נכון קראתי לזה בשם "מחיקת" התוספת ולא "שיחזור מהיר" אבל כפי שתראה זה היה שיחזור מהיר. לא רק פעם אחת, הנה פעם שניה (שוחזר מעריכה של Daniel Ventura (שיחה) לעריכה האחרונה של ינבושד [והנה הקישור. יש לי הגדרה מדוייקת למכלול ההתנהגות אך מטעמי נימוס לא אעשה זאת הפעם. בוקר טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:13, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) :: העיסוק הרב בפעילויות כאלא, מונע כתיבה פוריה מכולנו. הנה הפסקתי באמצע את עדכון הערך ים המלח מחשש שמשתמש:עודדי יעשה לו מה שעשה לערך אחר שעדכנתי יפו אשר קיצץ אותו בטענות או ללא טענות במחצית. ככה לא בונים ויקיפדיה ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:17, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) :: למשתמש:יחסיות האמת - כמעט אין לי ספק שאתה צודק. אני מנסה להיות - בלי ענווה יתרה - גם חכם. אני מצפה לרצון טוב. רק הרצון המשותף לקדם את הויקיפדיה יאפשר עדכון ערכים - ראו לעיל. אם יפסיקו לתת גיבוי למפעילים הבודדים ש... יסתדר הכל. תודה על ההצעה. בשלב זה אני בהמתנה. לפעמים יש עדיפות לסבלנות. שיהיה לך יום טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:42, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::::ונטורה, אל תאמין ליחסיות האמת ואל תצדיק אותו. המשתמש יחסיות האמת לא בא לתרום למרחב הערכים כי זה לא מעניין אותו הערכים שאתה או אחרים כותבים. אם הוא באמת היה מתעניין בערכים הוא היה עוזר לך לערוך. אבל עזוב, הוא סתם בא "לחמם" אותך עם השטויות שלו. ככה הוא... עוד לא מצאנו תרופה. סקרלי • שיחה 06:58, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::::לא יפה ככה ללכלך על יחסיות. בדקי את רשימת תרומותיו. ואת עדיין חייבת אינפורמציה על ניקולסון. ‏ [[משתמש:PRRP|'PRRP']] ■ [[שיחת משתמש:PRRP|'שו"ת']] 07:00, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::::::חס וחלילה מלכלכלת. כותבת אמת עליו. ניקולסון ובויל יועדכנו היום. סקרלי • שיחה 07:04, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::: למשתמש:סקרלט רק עכשיו שמתי לב לציטוט עם כל החיבה שיש לי אליך, מצטערת. - על כך יש אימרה ידועה על ידידי ועל שונאי ממי מהם יש להזהר יותר - שיהיה לך יום טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:55, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) קטגוריה:מלחמת ששת הימים אני מקווה שאתה לא מתכוון לשייך לשם את כל ערכי היישובים שנכבשו ב-67'...? חצי חציל 17:20, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) : אל תדאג רק אלא ששוחררו. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:22, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::אני בטוח שתושבי סילת א-ד'אהר חיכו בקוצר רוח ל"שחרור" הציוני. חצי חציל 17:24, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::: משיחה שלי בשבוע שעבר עם ערבים מדייק - הם מחכים שוב למה שאתה מכנה "שחרור" הציוני. אגב, בטרם תעשה ...., אל דאגה, רק אלא אשר בסקר הר מנשה קיבלו איזכור חריג ולכן הקישור היה אדום. נשאר לי רק דיר שרף שבהזדמות אכחיל. כל טוב לך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:27, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::::מה? באיזו שפה כתבת? חצי חציל 17:29, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) : לסיכום, אל דאגה, הלוואי שכולם היו חושבים על הערבים מה שאני חושב והיה טוב. # לא הבנתי - שוחחתי איתם עברית רגילה באריאל # אגב, עם הסרת הקטוגוריה ביעבד אני מסכים איתך - לא היה שם כל אירוע במלחמה. לא אני הצבתי את הקטגוריה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:31, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::http://he.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%D7%99%D7%A2%D7%91%D7%93&oldid=5158052. ושאלתי באיזה שפה שוחחת איתי. החל מ"אגב" ועד ל"כל טוב לך" לא הבנתי אפילו מילה. בכל אופן, כל טוב.חצי חציל 17:33, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::: (לאחר התנגשות) שוחחתי בעברית עם תושבי דייק ליד עלי זהב. אנשים מכובדים שעבדו עד שפרצו המהומות נגד היהודים במפעלי תעשייה והגיעו לתפקידי מנהלי עבודה בפתח תקווה. לא אספר לך במה הם עוסקים היום ובאיזה תנאי שכר על מנת להגיע לפת לחם. וזה בזכות השחרור הפלסטיני ! * ואסביר את הקטע לעיל: אני כותב עכשיו את הערך סקר הר מנשה - חוקר שהיה בשטח 30 שנה וחשף ממצאים יפים. בערך על הסקר אני מזכיר עיירות וכפרים אחדים, חלקם חשובים והיה להם רקע אדום כמו שעדין יש לדיר שרף . עליהן כתבתי ערך וכך הפך האדום לכחול במו ביעבד. אעשה זאת רק לערכים שנמצאו ממצאים בעלי חשיבות מיוחדת. דוגמא נוספת סאנור. מלחמת ששת הימים נכנסה לקטגוריה רק אם היה אירוע כמו בקבטיה עכשיו אוכל לאחל לך כל טוב ושלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:43, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::::נראה לי שאנחנו מתקשים לתקשר. אם ניסית להסביר לי מה המשמעות של קישורים אדומים בוויקיפדיה וכיצד הם הופכים לכחולים אני מודה לך, אך המידע הזה כבר היה ברשותי קודם. לגבי מידת ההקרבה הנדרשת ממי שמנסה להשתחרר מעול הכיבוש - גם את זה כבר ידעתי. בכל אופן, אם נחזור למה שהביא אותי לכאן מלכתחילה - הסרתי מארבעה ערכים שיוך שהוספת לקטגוריה:מלחמת ששת הימים. אנא אל תשייך לשם עוד ערכים שלא צריכים להיות שם. תודה, חצי חציל 17:51, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) ממש לא בא להתווכח ואני כבר מוותר מראש: בשני מקרים אתה צודק ובשנים אחרים לא. בשני כפרים היו אירועים הקשורים במלחמה ויש אפילו איזכור בערך ורק שאל תוריד את האיזכור. כל טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:01, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) :האיזכור לא מספיק לדעתי בשביל לשייך לקטגוריה. אין בכוונתי להוריד אותו. חצי חציל 18:06, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) :: אני חושב כי בזה סיימנו. ויתרתי ואת זה אתה מקבל בברכה. בתקווה ליחסי שכנים טובים - עם שכני בקדומים ואם אלא במדינת ישראל שהיו רוצים לראות אותי .... (עוד לא החלטתי על המינוח המתאים) ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:11, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::אולי זה? חצי חציל 18:15, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::: תאמין לי שאני מכיר את הנושא טוב ( האיטלקים בחבש - הצרפתי באלגיר והאנגלים בהודו) איפוא זה ואיפוא זה - תראה את שער טיטוס ! ולא בה לי עכשיו להתפלמס. אבות אבותי התפללו "ותחזנו עיננו בשובך לציון ברחמים " - אני שמח שהגשמתי זאת בקדומים - נחלת שבט מנשה. עכשיו אני הולך ללמוד דף יומי וזה חשוב לי ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:37, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) תמונות שצילמת דני, אנא שקול לאמץ את הפתרון שמצאתי, שבינתיים לא עורר מחלוקות ובעיות. אני מצלם תמונות רבות בסיורים שאני עורך במקומות שונים בארץ. את התמונות אני מעלה ל-COMMONS ולאחר מכן מוסיף אותן לדף המשתמש שלי, במקום מוצנע. אני מוסיף קישורים לדפי השיחה של ערכים, כך שמי שרוצה יכול לעיין בהן, ומי שלא - לא. לעיתים אני מוסיף תמונה אחת או שתיים לגלריה של ערך. אני סבור שפתרון כזה לא יפריע לאף אחד ואתה מוזמן לנסותו בעצמך. ראה למשל: שיחה:תל-שמאם , שיחה:אלכסנדר זייד, חרבת יתיר, יער יתיר, שיחה:דריג'את, שיחה:יער הקדושים --Yoavd - שיחה 14:19, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) : אני כבר מצאתי פתרון - מהיר - פשוט - וללא שאלות כמו שגם ויקישיתוף ממציאים (כגון איסור תמונות עם שלטי הסבר בלועזית) ועוד . הנה דוגמא מערך ים המלח : * תמונות מחוף ים המלח - בעת שטפון - ליד [[מצדה]] מכל מקום תודה על תשומת הלב. אגב, אני בעד גילוי נאות - גם אם כתיבה זו תגרום למחיקת הקישור. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:28, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) : אגב, עדכנתי את הערך כפר יהושע . הצבתי בו תמונות מתחנת הרכבת ולא הייתי מודע כלל לתמונות בשיחה:תל-שמאם - איני יודע איך אך כדאי שתיצור קשר בין האלבומים למעלה לבין הערכים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:32, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) :קשר שאני עושה הוא דרך שיחת המשתמש. מספר פעמים גם עדכנתי ישירות את כותב הערך לגבי התמונות שצילמתי וכתוצאה מכך הוסיפו כמה כותבים תמונה לערך. --Yoavd - שיחה 16:06, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) שיחה:ים המלח חסימה מס. לאחר שהפרת שוב זכויות יוצרים, הפעם בהעתקה מ"הארץ" בשיחה:ים המלח, לאחר שהזהרתי אותך בעבר ממעשים אלה בדיוק. החסימה הנוכחית היא ליום. הפרה חוזרת תגרור חסימה ארוכה בהרבה. ‏odedee • שיחה 22:44, 27 במאי 2008 (IDT) :דניאל, אני מבקש ממך לא לשלוח מיילים בתפוצת נאטו לאנשים. יש כאלה שזה מפריע להם, ויש דפי שיחה שנועדו לאפשר קומוניקציה בין משתמשים. ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 01:02, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::בדקתי וראיתי שאת הטקסט שמפר זכויות יוצרים לא הוספת לדיון שהחל היום, אלא שמת אותו לפני זמן. כך שהחסימה, שנבעה מהרגלך להדביק תכנים שונים מהערכים בדפי השיחה, הייתה מוטעית. שחררתי אותך, ואני מתנצל. אילו היית כותב כך בדף זה, במקום לשלוח מיילים שונים לכל העולם, יכולתי לתקן את הטעות מוקדם יותר. ‏odedee • שיחה 01:55, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::פדיחות, עודד. ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 04:35, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::::אורי, בפעם הקודמת עודד חסם את דני בעת שניהל עמו מלחמת עריכה. אחר כך הוא מירר את חייו בערך בית מחסיר גם לאחר שהתגבשה פשרה בעקבות דיון רב משתתפים על התמונות שגם מגיסטר סמך עליה את ידו כבורר. עכשיו הוא חסם את ונטורה בתואנה של הפרת זכויות יוצרים שהיא גם בעייתית (לאור ציון המקור המדוייק ממנו צוטט הטקסט) וגם מתייחסת לאירוע שהתרחש לפני חצי שנה. אני מציע לכם לערוך כינוס מפעילים גלוי או חשאי ולהעביר את האינטראקציה עם דני למפעיל שאין בינו לבין דני סכסוך אישי. כל ויקיפד בר דעת חש שיש פה עניין אישי. זה לא רק החסימות התמוהות והתתעקשות על התמונות. זה גם מחיקה en bloc של תרומותיו של דני, לרבות תמונות, ובשלב זה כמעט בלי נימוקים. צריך לחדש את האמון של דני במערכת. את זה אפשר לעשות על ידי העברת האינטראקציה איתו לידיים אחרות. יש מפעילים שמסתדרים איתו היטב, והוא גילה בעבר נכונות אמיתית להקשיב להם ולהשתכנע מדבריהם. נסו את זה לזמן מה. דני פה כדי לתרום. הוא הולך לספרייה בתדירות גבוהה כדי לאסוף חומר. הוא מעלה תמונות רבות וחשובות לוויקישיתוף. לעתים יש חוסר הבנה בענייני זכויות יוצרים או רלוונטיות של מידע, אבל חבל להפסיד אותו בגלל זה כשהסבר פשוט מצד מפעיל שדני סומך עליו יכול לפתור את הבעיה בנקל. ‏ [[משתמש:PRRP|'PRRP']] ■ [[שיחת משתמש:PRRP|'שו"ת']] 05:29, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) :אני לא חושב שזה עניין ל"כינוס מפעילים" או משהו כזה, אף על פי שאני חושב שיש כאן אמוציות משני הצדדים. דני יודע להוציא מהכלים, ולעודד יש גם לפי דעתי (כבר) עניין אישי כאן. הדף הזה פתוח לקריאה לכל דובר עברית, וספקותי לא קיימות שמי שצריך יסיק את המסקנות. ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 05:54, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::אני מאד מקווה שזו הפעם האחרונה שדווקא עודד בוחר לחסום דווקא את דניאל. שניהם אנשים מבוגרים, שקולים ואחראים וכלי החסימה רק ממרר את חיי שניהם. יום נעים, ליאור ޖޭ 05:56, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) :לחסום משתמש בטעות, לתת לו זכות ערעור בפני מפעיל שפועל נגדו בשיטטיות, לפנות לחמישים משתתפים שלא מוצאים לנכון להגיב (להוציא אחד) זה כבר יותר מדי. בינתיים שלום. אעשה כל מאמץ להתמיד דני ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:20, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::למשתמש:Ori להערתך דני יודע להוציא מהכלים כדאי מעט להציג את התנהגותך שעד עכשיו לא הגבתי עליה: # הסרת כל התמונות מהחוף היפה באיטליה - צולמו מספינה , היחידות הנותנות מבט מלא על הנוף - בערך החוף האמאלפיטאני. # אי מתן מקום לתמונה אחת בערך אי הטיבר: תמונה על אתר יהודי באי מהמאה ה- 19, שהלכתי במיוחד לצלם בגשם שוטף. # הסכמה לתת מקום לתמונה אחת על אתר הנושא שם יהודי, מבין עשרה תמונות בערך אלגרו, לאחר תחנונים ובקשות ויתרתי כאשר אני נוהג בדרך כלל, אבל לזרוק ..... זה כבר יותר מדי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:49, 28 במאי 2008 (IDT) שלום דניאל הבחנתי בתוספת שלך לפרינצסה, שהיא בעצם החזרת מידע שהוסר מהערך במהלך השכתוב של הערך. השאלה שלי היא בשביל מה זה טוב? הפרק על "הלימוד מהטבעת הציפור" בכלל לא רלוונטי לפרינצסה וכללי מדי, לא ברורה חשיבותה של רשימת בני הזוג שלה וכתיבת השערות של איזשהו מחקר נראית לא במקום. יוספוס • שיחה 00:33, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) : אם אתה בטוח שאין בזה חשיבות - מחוק! חשבתי כי ההשערות שנבדקו במסגרת המחקר של 13 שנה חשובות. אנא קרא ואני משאיר לך את ההכרעה. 04:36, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) :: אני רואה שמישהו כבר החליט בלי לתת לי זכות תגובה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 04:38, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::: רק להבהיר, אני חושב שרשימת בני הזוג אינה חשובה, ורשימת ההשערות אולי חשובה בבחינת מחקר ספציפי אבל לא במקומה בערך כללי. יוספוס • שיחה 08:36, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::: האם לדעתך יש להצגת ההשערות והממצאים מקום בערך חסידה לבנה ? ,אולי כולל קטע של שתי תצפיות - לא כולם ! כדי להמחיש כיצד הן בוצעו ואיך זה נראה ברישומים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:50, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) ::::: אני לא מכיר את ההקשר שתיארת. לדעתי, לפעמים מחקרים אפשר להזכיר וגם קצת לתאר, אבל לרוב אין מקום לתיאור מפורט של המטודולוגיה של המחקר. יוספוס • שיחה 09:00, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) : תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:13, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) אנצו סרני סף חסימה מס. לא ניסה את כוחו בכתיבת ספרים, ראה את דברי בדף השיחה שלי. אם תחזור ותוסיף לערך שגיאות והמצאות, איאלץ להגן עליו או לחסום אותך - ראה הוזהרת. ‏odedee • שיחה 11:31, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) :הוה חיבר ספר !!!!‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:34, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) :: (סוף דבר) ל[:עודדי נכון היה לתקן את הקטע כפי שהוא מופיע עתה ולא למחוק את כולו. זו השיטה שצריכה להיות. אשמח לקבל כל תיקון וכל הבהרה - זה יתרון של עבודת צוות - אך לא מחיקה ללא הסבר. את ההסבר הרלוננטי שלך הייתי יכול לקבל מייד בהתחלה במקום הכינוי "טפל". אני מקווה שכך תנהג גם להבה. אני מקדם הערות שלך אך לא מחיקות כלליות ללא נימוק. אני גם לא מצפה ממך למחמאות כמו : האם אתה מבין שהכנסת לערך אנציקלופדי מידע שגוי? האם אתה חושב שזה ראוי? את אלה תשאיר בליבך ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:33, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::צר לי, אבל אתה האחרון שיכול לדבר על עבודת צוות, לאחר כל טרוניותיך כפויות הטובה, לאחר שמתקנים את התוספות שלך לערכים. אם אתה חושב שהשיטה צריכה להיות חיבוק אוהב של עריכותיך הרשלניות, אתה טועה. אף אחד פה לא עובד אצלך כדי לנקות אחריך. בכל פעם שתכניס מידע שגוי או מטעה, הוא יוסר במלואו. ‏odedee • שיחה 13:10, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) :::: להערתך : בכל פעם שתכניס מידע שגוי או מטעה, הוא יוסר במלואו - כנראה את המושגים "פשרה", "עבודת צוות" ו"כבוד הדדי" אתה אינך מכיר. איך אומרים : "כשתגדל" תבין את ערכם. כך לא מכנים כתיבות של אדם, ויהיה זה אשר יהיה, שגיאות והמצאות - מה עוד שהוא צוטטו ממקור מכובד. תחשוב על זה. שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:38, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) :ונטורה, אתה אמור לבדוק את מה שאתה מכניס. הוא לא צריך לבדוק אותך. זו לא עבודת צוות, זו רשלנות. עבודת צוות זה כשכולם עושים ביחד עבודה טובה, ולא אחד מפשל והשני מנקה. ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 14:42, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) :: קודם כל, טרם ענית לי על מה שכתבתי לך בדף השיחה שלי: ויתרתי לגבי התמונות, למרות שלא כך נוהגים ב"עבודת צוות". ועכשיו לגופו של עניין, בדף של איתמר כתוב:כבר מגיל צעיר הראה את כוחו בכתיבה, גם של יומנים וגם של רומנים, פואמות ומחזות.‏[ http://www.itamar-books.co.il/?mode=nl&n=41 מקור: חנות הספרים של איתמר - דף מידע 41 28 במאי 2008] והוסיף דוגמא של מבוא ליצירה שלא הספיק לכתוב - אני ויתרתי על הקטע "הראה את ניסיונו בכתיבה" שמקורו הוא "איתמר" שהוא מקוראמין - לדעתי , למידע על ספרים - , אפילו הודתי במה שלא הייתי צריך, רק כדי שהאיזכור לפעילותו הספרותית יישאר, אפילו בחלקו (ולא בדקתי אם הנוסח שמשתמש:עודדי הגיש לי הוא נכון. אגב, המחבר מוכר לי ובהזדמנות אשמע את הסיפור כולו ! לכן גם אין מקום להערתך: אתה אמור לבדוק את מה שאתה מכניס - בדקתי ויש לי מקור אמין !. וגם אם הייתי טועה (ואני לא בן ..) אין זה מקום לכנות זאת בכינויים ' רשלנות'. או מפשל. עבודת צוות זה כשכולם עושים ביחד ןעוזרים אחד לשני ולא מוכיחים אחד את השני ב... (מטעמי נימוס)לא אוסיף את הכינויים או מנסים לתת "סדרות חינוך". ועכשיו שבת שלום - להתראות בשבוע הבא. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:59, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) :פדיחות, ונטורה. ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 15:01, 30 במאי 2008 (IDT) אחאב סף חסימה מס.. הועתק משיחת משתמש:odedee. אתה לא חייב למחוק כל מה שאני כותב. הנושא הועבר למשתמש:דוד שי ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:15, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :חס וחלילה. אני מוחק רק מה שמיותר או שגוי. תעביר למי שבא לך. ‏odedee • שיחה 13:25, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: אני מוחק רק מה שמיותר או שגוי - במה זה מיותר יש כאן הסבר מדוע ממצא משנת 1908 ניתן היום לפירוש בצורה אחרת. את כל הפירוש הזה מחקת. בלי ההסבר שלי לא ניתן להבין מדוע החוקרת יחד עם ישראל פינקלשטיין הגיע למסקנה - את כל זה הסרת במשיכת קולמוס ! שגוי - הבאתי ציטוט מעיתון הארץ על המחקר . הערתך " תעביר למי שבא לך" - מעידה על גסות רוח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:08, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) הועתק מדף משתמש:דוד שי. שוב משתמש:עודדי . מוחק לי פרק - זהו עבודת מחקר של ארכאולוגית עם ישראל פינקלשטיין - במה הוא נחשב ל'טפל'. אנא התערבותך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:19, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :אף אני אבקש את טיפולך בעניין זה, שפירטתי לגביו בשיחת משתמש:Daniel Ventura#אזהרה. ‏odedee • שיחה 13:46, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: יש הבדל אחד, אני ממתין להתערבות ואתה ישר מוחק. שיחזרתי רק את השינויים שלך ! אני מבקש כי משתמש :עודדי יפסיק להתנכל לי. אתמול זה היה אנצו סרני היום אחאב ומי יודע מי יהיה מחר בתור ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:50, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::לא קראתי את הפרק, ומתוך היכרות עם שניכם אני סומך על odedee שפעל לטובת ויקיפדיה וקוראיה. דוד שי - שיחה 19:26, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::: אכן תשובה לעניין. חבל שחוסר התגובה שלך והדעות הקדומות שלך, הקובעות שרק אחד פועל "לטובת ויקיפדיה וקוראיה" - ומחליט "לא קראתי את הפרק" משפיעות על השיפוט - תכונה שהייתי מצפה ממך בתפקידך . ראה איזה סגנון זוכה לגיבוי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:49, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::::תחזקנה ידי odedee. דעתי עליך אינה דעה קדומה, היא דעה המבוססת על קריאת עשרות ערכים שכתבת. נסה למצוא דרך שבה תוכל לתרום לוויקיפדיה בלי להיכנס לוויכוחים שאתה יוצא חבול מהם. דוד שי - שיחה 21:11, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : אני לא יוזם ויכוח. אני רק מגיב. חבל שאתה שופט ללא עיון בחומר. "דעה המבוססת על קריאת עשרות ערכים שכתבת." - זה בדיוק דעה קדומה. אם יהיה לך סבלנות אנא ראה שיחת משתמש:odedee#אחאב - הרי כאן אין אפילו ניסיון להבין וגם נופך של גסות רוח. לילה טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:15, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) אזהרה אם אין הסכמה לתוספות שלך, אל תחזיר ותוסיף אותן. אם תחזיר שוב לאחאב (או לכל ערך אחר) מידע שהוספת ונמחק ממנו, תיחסם. ‏odedee • שיחה 13:31, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :אבהיר גם כי השחזור שלך באחאב, החזיר לערך השחתות נושנות שניקיתי, והסיר תיקונים אחרים שהוספתי. התנהגות זו היא עבירה על כללי ההתנהגות בין חברי הקהילה, שכבר הוזהרת בגינה, ומעשים נוספים בסגנון זה אף הם יביאו לחסימתך. ‏odedee • שיחה 13:33, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: אתה לא רשאי למחוק - לא לי ולא לאחרים ללא דיון - כך לא נוהגים בני תרבות. אבקש כי תפסיק להתיחס בצורה לא נימוסית ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:55, 1 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :דניאל שחזר פעם אחת עריכה של עודדי שתקצירה היה "עריכה, הסרת טפל". שחזורים מסוג זה נעשים מאות פעמים ביום, וזכותו המלאה של דניאל הייתה לשחזר את עודדי שעריכותיו כידוע אינן שוות יותר משל כל משתמש אחר. מובן שאם השניים היו נקלעים למלחמת עריכה, מה שכמובן לא קרה, אז היה צורך להגן על הערך ולשקול להזהיר ו/או לחסום את שניהם. :הנסיון המאוחר של עודדי להוסיף נימוקים נוספים לאזהרה הוא חסר בסיס (עיינו בתקציר העריכה המקורי שלו) ומעיד כאלף עדים על כך שהוא בעצמו הבין מיד שטעה, אך בחר שלא להודות בטעותו אלא דווקא להחריפה. יחסיות האמת • ♥ • כ"ח באייר ה'תשס"ח 01:21:52 ::יחסיות האמת, מאחר שלפי דבריך אתה רחוק מלהבין את פעילותי או את המצב לאשורו, חסוך מאיתנו את פרשנותך הסכסכנית. ‏odedee • שיחה 11:07, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :אתה נכנס כעת ללא פחות משתי מלחמות עריכה בו זמנית. כרגע כבר הופעלה שם הגנה, אך אם אראה אותך פועל כך שוב, תיחסם מיד. אם לא תלמד לפעול כוויקיפד, לא תוכל להיות כאן. ‏odedee • שיחה 11:07, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) "דינן חסימה" מספר... למשתמש:דורית איך היה אומר הסנדק (להבדיל אלפי הבדלות) : "זה לא איום, זו עצה ידידותית!" בערך עין גדי (בית ספר שדה). דניאל ערב טוב. ברצוני לבקש ממך לחדול להוסיף את המידע לערך עין גדי (בית ספר שדה). זה יוצר לך שם רע, וסתם מחמם את האווירה. התעלם מהמחיקות. אם תמשיך להחזיר את המידע, אתה עלול למצוא את עצמך במצב נעים הרבה פחות מערך קצר יותר. תודה ושוב ערב טוב. [[משתמש:הגמל התימני|'הגמל התימני']] (צריכים עזרה בגרפיקה?) (2.06.2008 22:59) : אקבל את דעתך, בתנאי שתתן אותה אחרי שתקרא את שני הקישורים שלצערי גרמו לכך שהם גם לא יפעלו (גם שיטה מענינית) !.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:01, 2 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::שלום דניאל, הרשה לי להצטרף לקודמי. שיחזרתי אותך. התוכן שנמחק, אין מקומו בערך כלל. שוחזרת על ידי מספר ויקיפדים, יש בכך רמז עבה מאד באשר לתוכן שהוסר. אל תאלץ אותי לחסום את הערך מעריכה. דון בדף השיחה במקום להיגרר למלחמת שיחזורים. ואנא, מלחמות שיחזורים שכאלו אינן מקובלות כאן, ואם הן נמשכות דינן חסימה, וחבל שנאלץ להגיע לכגון אלו. דורית 23:08, 2 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::: ראי תגובתי בדף השיחה. החריצות שלך ועוד ארבעה משתמשים, בנושא זה ראויה לשבח - אני מניח גם ממי ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:10, 2 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::::היי דניאל, רק רציתי להבהיר שדבריי לעיל הם בגדר עצה בלבד. אני פשוט חושש שמא תסתבך ב'צרות' עם משתמשים כאלה ואחרים עקב פעולותיך האחרונות. [[משתמש:הגמל התימני|'הגמל התימני']] (צריכים עזרה בגרפיקה?) (2.06.2008 23:18) : תודה על העיצה. אני מקווה שקראת את שני הקישורים - בדף השיחה של הערך - דבר שכנראה לא עשו האחרים ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:37, 2 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: להלן לוח הזמנים בו טופל הערך בית ספר שדה עין גדי באחידות מדהימה: # 21:18 משתמש:עודדי # 22.42 משתמש:ירון # 22:46 משתמש:ירון # 22:49 משתמש: ברוקולי # 23:00 משתמש:דורית לאלוקים הפתרונים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:57, 2 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :דניאל, אימי נוהגת לומר: "אם כולם אומרים שיכור, אין ברירה לך לישון". במילים אחרות: אם ארבעה ויקיפדים נכבדים (מצטער דורית, העברית שפה מגדרית) משחזרים תוספת שלך כנראה הם רואים משהו שאתה לא רואה. קבל את דעתם אם הערך חשוב לך. לילה טוב. שנילי • שיחה 00:01, 3 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::: תודה על העיצה. # אכן קבלתי את דעתם. # לקחתי כוסית לימונצ'לו ועכשיו לישון. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:06, 3 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :יאמי לימונצ'לו. שמת הרבה קרח? סקרלי • שיחה 00:08, 3 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: אחרי שקראתי את הערך לימונצ'לו נעשה לי רע - ממש טעוןהרבה השלמות. למה כל אלה לא יעסקו בעדכון ערכים במקום להיטפל לבטאון בית הספר שדה ולעלון המורים לביולוגיה . כל כך היה חשוב לארבעתם להיטפל לערך עד שעשו זאת בהפרש של 18 דקות. העיקר היה למחוק כל איזכור. תמהני !!!‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:12, 3 ביוני 2008 (IDT) לואי מארי דה קאפארלי שים לב על תמונות של בית הקברות והקבר של קאפארלי שהוספתי לערך שלך על קאפארלי. בברכה Avi1111 - שיחה 09:25, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) הועתק משיחת משתמש:Avi1111 כל הכבוד. כאשר הייתי שם, מעט לאחר גילוי המצבה זה היה די ראשוני . עכשיו ממש. שים לב, איך לעגו לטקס הקבורה שערך הרב גורן לשרידי הלוחמים של בר כוכבא במדבר יהודה. גם להם מגיע ערך ! נדמה לי שיש שם מצבה -. יש לי אפילו צילומים משם - אם אמצא אותם אכתוב את הערך ואולי אף אזכה לתבנית " הבהרת חשיבות".יש מה ללמוד מהצרפתים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:29, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) לא מבין אותך. מה ענין שמיטה להר סיני. כתבתי על גנרל קפארלי אז מה פתאם אתה מכניס לי פה את הרב גורן? Avi1111 - שיחה 11:40, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : לא ברור לי מה יש לך נגדו. הוא ערך את טקס קבורה לעצמות לוחמי בר כוכבא במדבר יהודה. טקס שהיה ממלכתי כדוגמת קבורה לחללי צהל. נדמה לי שיש דימיון.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:52, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::באמת סיפור מעניין. נדמה לי שהארוע מתועד בסרט של דוד פרלוב. יש גם עדות כאן וכאן. יוסאריאן • שיחה 14:16, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::: תודה. אולי אכתוב ערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:05, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) שלום ראה בבקשה את הערתי כאן אביעד‏ • שיחה 18:37, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : אחרי תפילת ערבית והדף היומי אבדוק את המקור. אני מקוה שהתמונה לא נמחקה כבר - אחרת חבל על זמני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:54, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : הנה ההסבר : יש מה שמכונה השפעה מאוחרת - מונח ידוע במדעי ההתנהגות: Le cifre del turismo veneziano, sempre in espansione meno il nefasto periodo del 2002/2003 (con l’11 settembre del 2001 i flussi turistici avevano rallentato il loro trend ascendente per ovvi motivi), ci confermano, anche nell’anno preso in considerazione, un fenomeno in espansione che fa emergere un quadro estremamente variegato del fenomeno turistico e delle sue strutture dislocate all’interno di tutto il territorio comunale" לא בא לי לתקן את התרשים. מה עוד שהוא מוגדר בתור שימוש הוגן ויגיע גם מפעיל שיזרוק את התמונה. אני מוריד אותה. בינתיים תנועת התיירות בסדר. תודה על הפניית תשומת הלב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:40, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) שאלה ליעקב בזק אם אתה בקשר איתו, שאל אותו בבקשה אם הכיר את יעקב לביא ז"ל, ואם לדעתו יש מקום לכתוב עליו ערך כאן... נלביא - שיחה 20:39, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : השבתי לך במייל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:43, 5 ביוני 2008 (IDT) תמונה:Mazeva.jpg לא הבנתי מהכתוב בתמונה מדוע צרפת רשיון חופשי באם יש אישור תקין אנה הוסף אותו לויקיפדיה:אישורים להעתקה, אחרת התמונה תימחק. הידרו - שיחה 03:15, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : לתשומת לבך - # למה להתחיל מייד עם איום אחרת התמונה תימחק. - שפה אחרת אתה לא מכיר ! # כאשר יש תמונה אחת בלבד הבנתי כי די שהאישור יהיה בדף השיחה של הערך # מכל מקום העתקתי אותו גם לדף של התמונה שיהיה לך יום טוב . ולהבא - בלי איומים. אני נכנע גם בלי אקדח צמוד לקרע. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 03:19, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :אם התמונה חופשית וללא זכויות יוצרים בכלל היא צריכה להיות , אך ויקיפדיה יכולה לא לקבל רשיון עם התנאי שהוא הציב. הידרו - שיחה 03:34, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: לא הבנתי. אם אסווג אותו יהיה בסדר ? אעשה זאת. אם יש עוד בעיה, כתוב לי ואחזור לבעל התמונה. לילה טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 03:38, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::הבעיה היא שאם הוא מסכים לשחרר את התמונה בכל אחד מהרשיונות החופשיים הוא לא יכול להציב עליה שום תנאי נוסף, וכרגע הוא מציב תנאי כזה. הידרו - שיחה 03:42, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::: האם אפשר למצוא פתרון? לא הייתי מבקש ממנו לתת לי תמונה ללא הסימן שלהם. סוף סוף, בזכותם המצבה שוקמה. אם אבקש ממנו, אולי יענה, אבל זה יחשב די לחוסר נימוס. אם זה תנאי הכרחי'' - אז תסיר את התמונה ואני אשקול אם לפנות ולהיות גס רוח - 'בשם הויקיפדיה ותקנותיה או לא '. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 03:46, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) כל הפרק יועתק לדף היחה של האתר.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 03:46, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::::התמונה במצבה הנוכחי לא יכולה להישאר, הסרתי אותה מהערך. הידרו - שיחה 04:03, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::: אני מבין שהבעיה היא סימן המים ולא כל בעיה אחרת ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 07:21, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) איום מספר ... של שומר הסף אתה נכנס כעת ללא פחות משתי מלחמות עריכה בו זמנית. כרגע כבר הופעלה שם הגנה, אך אם אראה אותך פועל כך שוב, תיחסם מיד. אם לא תלמד לפעול כוויקיפד, לא תוכל להיות כאן. ‏odedee • שיחה 11:07, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :בינתיים יש גם לי הזכות להגדיר מה זה טפל או לא. כדאי שתעסוק ביצירה: כתיבה ועריכה ולא בהצקה. לפחות הצלחת בזה שיש לך "תלמידים". שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:11, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::ונטורה, אני מבקשת ממך להניח לערכים עד מוצ"ש. כבר היום הספקת להכנס לשלוש מלחמות עריכה. לתשומת ליבך. סקרלי • שיחה 11:13, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::דניאל, ביקשתי את חסימתך עד כניסת השבת. זה לא יכול להמשך ככה. ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 11:13, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::::דניאל, גם אני סבור שעל לשנות דרכיך. על להבין ששיקול הדעת שלך שונה מזה המקובל בוויקיפדיה העברית, ולהפסיק להתווכח על כל שינוי שנעשה בערך שכתבת. הוויכוחים האלה גוזלים זמן רב, ואין בהם תועלת. דוד שי - שיחה 11:24, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) דני, התוכל למלא את הבקשה של משיכת ידיך מעריכה בכל המקומות שבהם נקלעת למחלוקת מבלי שנזדקק לכלי הטכני של חסימה? מגיסטר • שיחה 11:27, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :מסכים תוך מחאה עמוקה ולגופו של עניין - # תודה שניתן לי להציג את גירסתי לפני חסימה מה שלא ניתן לי בפעמים קודמות. # אני מבחין בין תיקונים של משתמש:Ori שכתב ערכים בצורה אחידה: כבישים ומורשת עולמית ורשאי לדרוש אחידות. אני מקבל את שיפוטו ופשוט עובר לתחום אחר # משתמש:עודדי ומשתמש:ירון נטפלים לערכים שכתבתי - לפי מיטב שיפוטי - ושולפים בשרירות קטע ומוחקים אותו בטענה של "טפל" - '''סליחה טפל זה נושא שיפוטי - והגירסה שלהם אינה עולה על שלי. אני מבין שהוכתב לי לקבל את השיפוט של משתמש:עודדי ומשתמש:ירון תוך איום בחסימה. תודה. :: לא - אתה מבין שאתה לא מבין את כללי העריכה בויקיפדיה - אם יש מחלוקת - מחזירים לגירסא יציבה (אם יש כזו) או מורידים את הקטע במחלוקת, ואז מנהלים דיון תרבותי בדף השיחה (או, אם לא מסוגלים לכך, פונים לבורר מוסכם). לא מנהלים מלחמת עריכה. דרור - שיחה 11:43, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::: תודה על העיצה. אנסה לפעול לפיה. לגופו של עניין - # מדוע הגירסה היציבה אינה המקורית שלי אלא תמיד של משתמש:עודדי ומשתמש:ירון . # הם לא מעלים על הדעת להשתמש בשיטה המקובלת של ' דיון תרבותי '. # כאשר ניסיתי לערוך דיון קבלתי הערה טפל''. # אני לא בעד עיסוקו של בורר בפיסקה כמו בבית ספר שדה עין גדי : אני סבור שכאשר מזכירים עלון: ## יש לתת קישור אליו ## אם יש מידע מקורי, הקשור לנעשה בבית הספר, יש מקום ללקט קצר. וזה מה שהקטע נותן. זה פשוט עלבון לאינטיליגנציה. בקיצור, הבנתי את הרעיון '''הוסגרתי לשיפוטם של הנ"ל. ניסיון החיים שלי מאפשר לי לחיות גם כך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:56, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : ניסיון אחרון שלי לייעץ לך כי אתה לא תופס - אם יש לך בעייה עם העריכה שלהם - תבקש בורר מוסכם ותציג לו את הגרסא שלך למול הגירסא הנוכחית. ואז תקבל את עמדתו. אם אתה רוצה להיות פולני ולשבת בחושך לבד ולקטר, אתה מוזמן להמשיך. דרור - שיחה 12:07, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: ניסיוני מלמד כי הנטייה של פולנים לשבת בחושך לבד ולקטר פחותה מזו של פולניות. זיגמונד פרויד - שיחה 12:09, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::: כי הפולניות ממשיכות ועושות את זה אחרי שהפולנים מוצאים את דרכם אל הקבר. דרור - שיחה 12:11, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::::והנסיון שלי קובע שאף פולנייה לא חושבת שהיא פולנייה ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 12:14, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : קודם כל ולשבת בחושך לבד ולקטר - אני לא - בחושך , לא לבד ולא מקטר. הנסיון שלי עם רוב המשתמשים שיש מקום לדו-שיח. אם על כל נושא כמו הנ"ל בבית ספר שדה עין גדי נעשה בוררות, הרי המצב יהיה גרוע. :: בכלל נדמה לי , לפי דף "שיניים אחרונים" שעוסקים יותר מדי בויכוחים ונוהלים במקום בכתיבות ועריכות - אולי כדאי לשנות את סדר העדיפות. באנרגיה שהושקעה במחיקת 3 שורות בערך הנ"ל אפשר היה לעדכן ערכים רבים המצויים במצב לא טוב (בלשון המעטה) . שבת שלום לכולם. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:24, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) מלחמות הרבה כעס שהיה לי על עודדי התפרץ במה שכתבתי בדף השיחה שלו, ולמרות שאני עומד מאחורי כל מילה אני בדיעבד מתחרט על כך שהשקעתי כל כך הרבה כתיבה בויכוח במקום להשקיע את הכתיבה במשהוא באמת חשוב כמו כתיבת ערכים. אני ואתה הרי לא נשתנה, וגם עודדי לא ישתנה. מה שחשוב הוא שבסופו של דבר כולם פועלים מתוך כוונות טובות. זו גם ההזדמנות בשבילי לחזור ולציין שלדעתי אתה עושה פה עבודה נפלאה, ואל תיתן לשום דבר לעצור אותך! טוקיוני 21:19, 6 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : הצעתך מקובלת עלי ואני אנהג לפיה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:06, 7 ביוני 2008 (IDT) פיסוק שלום דניאל. על פי כללי הפיסוק בעברית אין רווח לפני סימני פיסוק כגון סימן קריאה וסימן שאלה. בברכה, דניאל ב. 05:04, 8 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : תודה. בוקר טוב. חג שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:15, 8 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::חג שמח. דניאל ב. 05:21, 8 ביוני 2008 (IDT) תמונה:בית ספר שדה עין גדי מהמקדש הכלקוליתי בעין גדי שמאל|ממוזער|250px|בית ספר שדה עין גדי מהמקדש הכלקוליתי בעין גדי [[תמונה:Bet sefer sade the first days.jpg|ימין|ממוזער|250px|'תמונה מתוקנת' בית הספר בשנותיו הראשונות ]] דני, עם כל הכבוד זו תמונה של גברת נחמדה ולא של ביה"ס. או שאתה מעלה תמונה חדשה או שאתה חותך את הברת ומשאיר את ביה"ס. התמונה הזו לא יכולה להשאר. חגי אדלר • שיחה • תבניות מידע בערכים מחכות לך! • ה' בסיוון ה'תשס"ח • 10:12, 8 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : מטעמי צניעות מחקתי את הגברת. נדמה לי הקטע שנשאר פחות מרשים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:31, 8 ביוני 2008 (IDT) מצבת החייל האוסטרלי בריאן טמפלר ברטון ביקרתי בבית הקברות הצבאי הבריטי ברמלה ולאחר חיפוש מייגע מצאתי וצלמתי את מצבתו של החייל האוסטרלי בריאן טמפלר ברטון והכנסתי אותו לערך שכתבת אבן הזכרון לחייל האוסטרלי בקרית אונו. בברכה Avi1111 - שיחה 12:44, 9 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : יישר כח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:57, 9 ביוני 2008 (IDT) תמונה של הקסטל 1955 התמונה הזו ברזולוציה נמוכה ובאיכות גרועה מאוד מאוד. האם אין אפשרות להעלות את התמונה באיכות טובה יותר?--‏Avin • שיחה‏ 10:48, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : זה מה שיש. אם זה גרוע עד כדי כך הסר אותה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:49, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::זו תמונה שאתה צלמת האם אי אפשר לסרוק אותה שוב לפחות ברזולוציה יותר גבוהה דבר שיאפשר גם את שיפוץ התמונה? כרגע עם רזולוציה כזו אין טעם לנסות משהו.--‏Avin • שיחה‏ 14:56, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::: אני אסרוק אותה שוב. אשלח לך אותה במייל. נסה לעשות מה שיעלה בדעתך. התמונה צולמה במצלמה הפרימיטיבית ביותר - בוקסה שחורה. אולי תשאיר את החלק העליון של הכביש. מסכים. תודיע לי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:05, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::: תראה עכשיו אם זה בסדר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:32, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::::התמונה עדיין באיכות נמוכה (הקסטל). גם התמונה שהוספת כביש 1 היא באיכות דומה. למה אתה לא סורק את התמונות ברזולוציה גבוהה? גם אם זה צולם בBox camera ללא הגדלה ובשיטת קונטקט ישירה עדיין אפשר לסרוק באיכות שתאפשר הגדלה ושיפוץ התמונה.--‏Avin • שיחה‏ 23:26, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : חשבתי שזו "שהוספת כביש 1 " כבר בסדר. ננסה שוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:29, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::כפי שחששתי אני דיברתי בהתחלה על תמונה:Hacastel 1955.jpg ואתה שיפרת את התמונה בכביש 1.--‏Avin • שיחה‏ 23:48, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::: תגיד לי כביש 1 בסדר. אז אמשיך הלאה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:55, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::: כביש 1 החלפתי את התמונה עם צבע יותר טוב. האם זה בסדר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:58, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : החלפתי גם את התמונה השנייה. מכל מקום אני מעריך את תשומת הלב. אם יהיה אפשר, אשיב לך כגמולך. לילה טוב.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:25, 11 ביוני 2008 (IDT) לשון ים המלח היי דניאל, הוספתי תצלום לוויין - כיום הלשון כבר איננה בגדר "חצי אי". חובבשירה - שיחה 15:31, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :גם זה וגם זה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:10, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) אין צורך שלום דניאל, אין צורך לשלוח לי מיילים בעניינים הנוגעים לוויקיפדיה ושאינם נוגעים בעניינים פרטיים. בשביל זה יש דפי שיחה. תודה, חצי חציל 16:01, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : נכון. למרות זאת יש נושאים שקל יותר ללבן אותם ללא פומביות. אבל אעשה כרצונך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:03, 10 ביוני 2008 (IDT) כריכת הספר הרוח לא יקח ראה שיחה:הרוח לא יקח. ואנא, המנע מלכתוב תיאור כל הספר בערך, השאר משהו לקוראים. תודה שנילי • שיחה 18:30, 13 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : סיכמתי 100 עמודים בשני הפרקים - זה הרבה ! אגב, הספר נזרק מהספריה הציבורית. שם אספתי אותו. הם לא יימצאו אותו‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:32, 13 ביוני 2008 (IDT) נקמת המורד להזכירך. בברכה, ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 19:34, 14 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : תודה.הספר על מדף "בטיפול". אשלים בהזדמנות. שבטע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:00, 14 ביוני 2008 (IDT) תמונות בויקישיתוף העתקה מדף משתמש דניאל ב. - למען העתיד. אתה מכיר את הנושא - עזור לי. אני מעלה תמונות מאוסף מואוסון. הקטגוריה היא Category:PD Israel & British Mandate. אני לא יודע איך להציב אותה. לכן אני מעלה את התמונה בקטגוריה כל שהיא ומייד משנה להנ"ל. עד עכשיו לא הייתה בעיה בדרך "העוקפת". ראשית האם יש דרך ישירה. שנית, אנא בדוק בדף שלי - נדמה שקבלתי על כך הערה. אמנם הסברתי אך אולי לא הבינו אותי. תודה ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:45, 15 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :אני מצטער, אבל אני לא ממש מכיר את נושא התמונות בוויקישיתוף. אני מציע לך לפנות ל-Yonatan שהוא מפעיל בוויקישיתוף. דניאל ב. 04:14, 16 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: תודה. נדמה לי שאין בעיה. לא קבלתי מהם מייל ודף התמונה הוא ללא פגם. ראיתי שפעם כתבת לי בנושא זה וחשבתי שאתה מומחה. תודה ובוקר טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:45, 16 ביוני 2008 (IDT) שומרונים ושרדנה שכתוב ערכים - לשאלתך במזנון - שיניתי הכותרת לשם התמצאות בחיפוש בעתיד בוקר טוב דניאל, קראתי כעת את דבריך במזנון בדבר שכתוב ערכיך. כבר אמרתי לך שתרומתך לוויקיפדיה לא תסולא בפז, למיטב הבנתי. השבוע קראתי מקבץ מערכיך על השומרונים ונהניתי מאד מרוחב האופקים של הכותב, המאפשר לו למצוא את החוט המקשר החומק מעיני כותבים צעירים. כל עוד קהילת הכותבים אצלנו קטנה, יכולים לעבור חודשים ושנים עד שערכיך ישוכתבו כהלכה. אני מניח שעם השנים, גם פרקים שלמים שמחקו אליך יוחזרו, אם לא לערך בו הוספת אותם אז לערכי משנה מתאימים. אני מבין את תסכולך לנוכח הפרקים שכתבת ונמחקו, בייחוד לאור הזמן שמוקדש לוויכוחים על כך. במקומך, הייתי מרבה יותר ליצור טיוטות לערכים, שיכולות להמתין בסבלנות שהקהילה תתרחב, תתבגר ותהפוך אותן לערכים משובחים. ברגע שהערך יושב במרחב הערכים הראשי, מועטה יותר הסבלנות שאפשר לגלות כלפי ליקויים בערך ולפעמים עדיף להסיר פרקים שלמים, כדי שלא יעמיסו על קוראינו, עד שהכותבים המועטים אצלנו יתפנו לשכתב אותם. את הפרק שומרונים#מבחנים גנטיים עלינו לכתוב מחדש, מאחר ואבד הכלח על המחקר עליו הוא מתבסס - הבדיקה המתוארת חסרת מובהקות סטטיסטית, Patterson N, Price AL, Reich D., [http://dx.doi.org/10.1371/journal.pgen.0020190 Population Structure and Eigenanalysis], PLoS Genet. 2006 Dec 22;2(12):e190 PMID 17194218 ממצאיה מקריים ליאת עין-דור, אור צוק, איתן דומאני, [http://www.weizmann.ac.il/home/fedomany/eindorzukdomanypnas.pdf Thousands of samples are needed to generate a robust gene list for predicting outcome in cancer], PNAS 103, 5923-5928 (2006) וההנחות הכמותיות שבבסיסה הופרכו במקרה של בני אדם וזבובים.עמוס טנאי ואריק סיגייה, [http://genomebiology.com/2008/9/2/R37 Sequence context affects the rate of short insertions and deletions in flies and primates], Genome Biol. 2008;9(2):R37 אם שמעת על ממצא מדעי מעניין באיזו הרצאה, אתה מוזמן לפנות אלי בדף שיחתי או לכתוב טיוטה על כך (כמו שעשיתי עם הרצאתו של אפרים קציר) - חבל להוסיף לערכים מידע לא מדויק שממילא יופרך בעוד שנה-שנתיים (כך קורה בדרך כלל במדע, ויש בכך ברכה רבה). אגב, בקיץ שוחחתי עם בחור נבון מסרדיניה שטען כי השרדנה מייחסים עצמם לשבט דן (שר-דן) - התוכל להסביר בערך שרדן מדוע טענה זו מופרכת? תודה וכל טוב, ליאור ޖޭ • י"ג בסיוון ה'תשס"ח • 10:20, 16 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: הצעתך הייתה יכולה להיות מקובלת עלי אם הייתי יותר צעיר. לצערי הכרתי את הויקיפדיה רק בגיל 70 ! אגב, אני לא מאמין שאם "הקהילה תתרחב, תתבגר ותהפוך אותן לערכים משובחים" - אני חושב שהציבור הנוכחי איכותי ומתפלל רק שלא יהיה גרוע יותר. # אשר לגנטיקה - למחקר צריך תרומה של המשתתפים. דגימות מעין אלה נלקחות, בדרך כלל בהונאה - באמתלא של בדיקות דם - ולמדתי את כל הקורסים בנידון ששה במספר האוניברסיטה הפתוחה. למזלנו למסקנות אין חשיבות בחיי יום יום. זה רק עשוי להיות מעניין - אם זה תומך באיזה השערה כומו המקרה זה על התנהגות הזכרים והנקבות. בשלב זה - אם לא אשנה דעתי - לא אעסוק בזה. # אשר לשרדה. יש לי חומר רב אך עצרתי הכל עד לסיום שכתוב שני הערכים המרכזיים של סרדיניה על האי ועל יהודיה. אני מקוה להגיע גם להשערה שכתבת. שוב תודה על העידוד. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:31, 16 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::מכיוון שאתה בקי ממני בגנטיקה, אבהיר כי היו צריכים לקחת אלפי דגימות מכל קבוצת אוכלוסיה כדי לקבל תוצאות מובהקות. כיום לוקחים (בהסכמה מדעת או בניגוד לחוק) כמה עשרות דגימות מכל קבוצות אוכלוסיה, לכן ממצאי המחקרים הללו מקריים למדי. הם לא מלמדים על התנהגות הזכרים והנקבות שנדגמו, אלא על הזכרים והנקבות שקראו את המאמרים הללו ופרסמו עליהם כתבות בעיתון. נאמרו על החוקרים האלה כמה דברים קשים עוד לפני שהתגלה שהסרגל באמצעותו מודדים מרחק גנטי גם הוא עקום לגמרי. האם תוכל לשכתב את הפרק הזה בהתאם לממצאים החדשים שהזכרתי? זה לא דחוף, ואת המחמאות הרווחת ביושר (: ליאור ޖޭ • י"ג בסיוון ה'תשס"ח • 14:32, 16 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : אם אני זיכר טוב. המדגם של השומרונים היה קטן ביותר וממש לא משמעותי. אגש לקישור בהקדם. אעתיר את החלק הדן בשומרונים לדף השיחה. תודה.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:35, 16 ביוני 2008 (IDT) אריאל הנושא כבר נדון בדף השיחה, וזה מה שהוחלט. אם אתה רוצה לשנות, פתח את הדיון מחדש. עידו • שיחה 13:57, 16 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : האם אפשר לקבל את הקישור המדוייק. האם זה גם כולל עיר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:59, 16 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::שיחה: אריאל. עידו • שיחה 13:59, 16 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ברכות :) על מיזם הכפרים הפלסטינאים שלך :) נת- ה- - שיחה 14:04, 17 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : אני עוסק רק באלה שיש להם קשר ישיר לנושא שעסקתי בו. פשוט אני לא אוהב קישורים אדומים. מייל ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:20, 17 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::ושים לב לשיחה:כפר רמאן. נת- ה- - שיחה 15:34, 17 ביוני 2008 (IDT) הדרכים הרומיות בארץ ישראל היי דניאל, כדאי להזכיר את מעלה רומאים (בין הר נוף להר המנוחות) http://www.antiquities.org.il/images/archinfo//001-030/029.pdf חובבשירה - שיחה 23:05, 22 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : תודה. הזכרתי אותה בערך מוצא. עשיתי אותה ברגל בליל תשעה באב ממוצא תחתית עד הכותל המערביכאשר הייתי בן 9 ,בשנת 1946 - חוויה הזכורה לי עד היום. לכן מייד כתבתי עליה שם. מכל מקום, בוודאי הוסיף. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:09, 22 ביוני 2008 (IDT) אבן מיל הקטע שהבאת על הקיסרים - יש טעות בתרגום שם אחד הקיסרים. איתן • שיחה 23:30, 22 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : אני מייד מסיים (עוד 10 דקות) . אנא חכה להסרת התבנית ואז תקן.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:46, 22 ביוני 2008 (IDT) הי, שום בעיה בענין ההוא (מייל). מה שכן, חשבתי להציע לך, בגלל קרבתך לנושא ידיעת הארץ, את השלמת הערכים החסרים בנושא גנים לאומים בישראל. ראה ב"תבנית:גנים לאומיים בישראל" ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 11:11, 23 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : ברצון רב. כרגע יש לי ערמה של פירסומים מדעיים על המדף וקודם כל אני רוצה לסיים עימם. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:23, 23 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::מתי שיוצא. תודה ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 11:29, 23 ביוני 2008 (IDT) בדיקות כוהנות תורשתיות שלום דניאל, מה שלומך? בהמשך לשיחתנו בשבוע שעבר, עדכנתי את הפרק כהן#בדיקות תורשתיות. אשמח אם תעדכן אותו כטוב בעיניך. כל טוב, ליאור ޖޭ • כ"א בסיוון ה'תשס"ח • 16:55, 23 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : כל הנושא הזה יש בו הרבה פיקנטריה. מדגמים מקריים בהיקף רחב לא יצליחו להפיק. וגם אם יצליחו, האתרים בגנום, שכבר גילו, הם .... ויש עוד שלא גילו. צריכה להיות מטרה אחת שלא יקחו זאת ברצינות. זה חשוב לציין. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:22, 23 ביוני 2008 (IDT) כביש 10 היי דניאל, או קיי, אני אסתכל עוד מעט. אבל שתי הערות - 1. למה אתה מעלה תמונות עם מסגרת? תחתוך אותה. 2. התמונה השמאלית באיכות מזעזעת. זה נראה כמו צילום מספר או סריקה. ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 12:24, 25 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: כל התמונות משיקופיות שלי. אעלה חדשות ללא השוליים. תודה.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:56, 25 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::: לא רןאה שוליים. האם אתה הסרת אותם. איזה תמונה שמאלית - כותרת ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:59, 25 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::: אתה צודק. את השוליים רואים רק בהגדלה. השאלה השנייה פתוחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:03, 25 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :את השוליים אני כבר הסרתי. היתה מסגרת שחורה. אני מדבר על התמונ: "מבט לחצי האי סיני". אם תגדיל אותה זה כאילו שהעדשה מלוכלכת. ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 22:16, 25 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: אנסה שנית. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:19, 25 ביוני 2008 (IDT) ::: ניגבתי את הזכוכית של הסורק והתמונה יצאה יותר נקייה - אם כי לא מושלמת. יש מעט סריטות על השיקופית. תודה על שיתוף הפעולה. דני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:40, 25 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :הרבה יותר טוב. ‏Ori‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 22:42, 25 ביוני 2008 (IDT) סטלה מאריס אני בטוח שיש הרבה מאוד אנשים שישמחו לעיין בתמונה של המתקנים והרדארים שהעלית. אלמוג*הצטרפו למיזם המדינות* 09:10, 20 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : אני לא מבין אם זה בציניות. אם אתה סבור שזה לא רצוי מבחינה בטחונית , אנא מחוק אותה מחיקה מהירה. אני פשוט חייב לזוז. וגם את הפרק הזה מדף שיחה ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:12, 20 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :: ולך נראה שזה רצוי מבחינה בטחונית? אני איני מפעיל מערכת ואיני יכול למחוק את התמונה. אני מבקש ממך לבקש את מחיקתה בדף השיחה שלה. אלמוג*הצטרפו למיזם המדינות* 09:16, 20 ביוני 2008 (IDT) :::חזרתי. תודה על הפניית תשומת הלב. שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:44, 20 ביוני 2008 (IDT) דו"ח טליה ששון ביולי 2004 הורה ראש הממשלה אריאל שרון לעורכת הדין טליה ששון, לשעבר מנהלת המחלקה לתפקידים מיוחדים בפרקליטות המדינה, בעת הייתו עורכת דין פרטית, להגיש לו חוות דעת בנושא "המאחזים הבלתי מורשים באזורי יהודה שומרון ועזה". טליה ששון התבקשה לבדוק את מספר המאחזים, גודלם, מועדי הקמתם ופעולת רשויות המדינה בתהליך הקמתם. בשנת 2005 פירסם אגף ההסברה במשרד ראש הממשלה "חוות דעת (ביניים) בנושא : המאחזים הבלתי מורשים". את העבודה היא ביצעה כ"כפרויקטורית עצמאית" והיא בוצעה במשרד של בעלה‏‏‏ מקור.‏ בחוות דעת הביניים (בסעיף 1.2.2.) היא כותבת: * חלקה של האינפורמציה הוא נגיש לברור, אך חלק נכבד ממנה אינו גלוי לעין. לא אוכל לומר, גם לאחר בדיקה ודרישה – כי הגעתי לכל האינפורמציה הנדרשת. * לא כל מי שפניתי אליו הסכים לשוחח עמי. * היא לא הספיקה לפנות למועצות האזוריות ביהודה ושומרון , לקבלת תגובות למרות שבידם היה המידע הרלוונטי "וזאת מחמת לוח הזמנים הקצר שקצבת לי, היקף האינפורמציה הרלוונטית הנדרשת, וכן המשאבים הדלים העומדים לרשותי לצורך עריכת הברור". * בכל הנוגע לאיתור כל המאחזים הבלתי מורשים – עד כה לא קיבלתי את כל הנתונים הנדרשים מהמינהל האזרחי. ששון ציינה שבעשר השנים שקדמו להגשת הדו"ח הוקמו 120 מאחזים בלא היתר. הדו"ח היה ביקורתי מאוד, והראה שעל-אף שרשויות המדינה לא אישרו כחוק את הקמת המאחזים, ולכאורה לא היו מעוניינות בהקמתם, בפועל כל הרשויות מספקות שירותים למאחזים ודואגות לתחזוקתם. בדו"ח נכתב גם כי היועצים המשפטיים לממשלה אליקים רובינשטיין ומני מזוז הורו לחדול מהעברת תקציבים למאחזים בשל היותם בלתי-חוקיים, אולם כל הרשויות הרלוונטיות התעלמו מהוראתם. לעתים מעדיפה ממשלת ישראל לפנות מאחזים תוך הידברות עם ראשי המתנחלים (לרוב מועצת יש"ע) וכך להבטיח שלא תהיה התנגדות במהלך הפינוי (כדוגמת ההתנגדות בפינוי עמונה), ולכן חותמת איתם על הסכמים לפיהם יפונו בהסכמה מספר מאחזים, אך יינתן אישור חוקי למאחזים אחרים. בשנת 2001 חתם ראש ממשלת ישראל אהוד ברק על "הסכם המאחזים" על פיו הורדו מספר מאחזים, בהם "חוות מעון" בהר חברון, בתמורה לאישור מאחזים, למשל "הנקודה". יוצא כי העובדה שלא היה לה מעמד רישמי, מנע ממנה את השגת המידע. בנוסף על כך, עיסוקה בפרקליטות היה אכיפת החוק על המתיישבים ביהודה ושומרון בעקבות טבח מערת המכפלה ורצח רבין. סוגיות החוק בנושא מקרקעין ביהודה ושומרון, שהיא דנה בהם, כה סבוכות, שמעטים עורכי הדין המתמצאים בהם. תמונת הקידה השעירה שלום דניאל, התמונה שהעלית היום לרכס בירכת אל קסר ולמאחז קידה אינה נראית כאילו צולמה באחד מהם או בספר המדבר בכלל, ולכן אינה מוסיפה להם מידע. אם שיחי קידה הם מאפיין מרכזי במקומות האלו, דאג לצלם אותם שם. אם לא, די בהפנייה לתמונה הנמצאת בקידה שעירה. אנא הסר אותה משני הערכים הללו. בברכה, אמנון שביט • שיחה 08:34, 30 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : קבלתי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:58, 30 ביוני 2008 (IDT) מיגרון אם תרצה לעזור לי לערוך את הערך הזה - בשמחה טום בומבדיל - שיחה 19:27, 30 ביוני 2008 (IDT) טום בומבדיל - שיחה 19:32, 30 ביוני 2008 (IDT) : ראה תגובה בדף השיחה של הערך.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:47, 30 ביוני 2008 (IDT) שומרונים ראה שאלתי בשיחה:שומרונים עדיפות לזכרים, האם זכור לך המקור, הסבר? תודה tomtom - שיחה 11:25, 1 ביולי 2008 (IDT) מה השם של הרישיון סריקת תמונות (תצלומים) מספר, במצב שבו הוא פורסם לפני חמישים שנה אפשרית, כי עברו 50 שנה מיום פרסום התצלומים - כן. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:02, 3 ביולי 2008 (IDT) : , עבור תמונות שצולמו בישראל. ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 02:56, 4 ביולי 2008 (IDT) טוב שלום שוב דניאל, על מה בדיוק אתה רוצה להצביע? אתה רוצה להציע שלכל מאחז שיש לו כמות מלל מסוימת שמצדיקה זאת יהיה לו ערך נפרד? האם הבנתי נכון את כוונתך? גילגמש • שיחה 09:52, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) : לא כמות המלל קובעת. התוכן הוא הקובע. הנה ההגדרה שלי, נסח אותה איך שתמצא לנכון: להוציא מהערך את הפרקים על המאחזים שיש להם תוכן כמו ערכים אלו : חוות סקלי, גבעות עולם, נופי נחמיה, חוות גלעד, חוות יאיר, מגרון, גבעת אסף, חרשה, אחיה, קידה, ישוב הדעת, שדה בועז, אביגיל, מצפה נשר. לא להפנייה לערך מורחב, אלה הוצאה לגמרי מהערך. המיון יישאר רק בקטגוריה. אני מבקש להקטין את אי-סדר בערך ולא להגדיל אותו. בכל מקרה אפשר לערוך הצבעה - כמו על כל ערך - "תבנית חשיבות"‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:02, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) :אנחנו מנסים לצמצם את ההצבעות הלא נחוצות. ההצבעה הנוכחית תקבע אם יש מקום לערכים או אין. אני אנסה לעזור לך לגבש אופציית הצבעה סבירה. מדוע אתה מבקש להוציא את הערכים האלה? כי הם גדולים די הצורך או בגלל סיבה אחרת? גילגמש • שיחה 10:04, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) :: אני מבקש להקטין את אי-סדר בערך ולא להגדיל אותו. - לא ייתכן 34 פרקים בערך אחד ! כמובן, יש לכל מקום גאוגרפי- מקום בו יושבים חבר בני אדם - כמו הר, ואדי או חורבה ערך סגולי . אשר לגודל הפרטים הרצוי נתתי דוגמאות. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:07, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) :::רגע דניאל, אני מנסה להבין את ההגיון שעומד מאחורי ההצעה שלך. הרי אין טעם לתת רשימה סגורה של ערכים. אם הסיבה לפיצול היא גודל הערכים שאתה מציע, אז כל ערך שמגיע לגודל סביר צריך להיות נפרד. אם הסיבה היא אחרת, ציין אותה בבקשה כדי שאפשר יהיה להכיל אותה על ערכים נוספים (למשל גודל היישוב, אירוע מיוחד שהתחרש בו וכו'). גילגמש • שיחה 10:09, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) :::: הרשימה לא סגורה. אלה הערכים ש'היום' במצב לערך נפרד . לא רק הגודל - אם כי זה בוודאי גורם -התוכן הוא השיקול. אני חוזר תמיד יישאר השיטה הבולמת : "הבהרת חשיבות"‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:12, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) :::::אנחנו לא דנים עכשיו על חשיבות הערכים, אלא על עצם פיצול הערך. לכן, חשוב לקבוע כללים שלפיהם אתה רוצה להעניק מקום לערכים אודות מאחזים. אם הבנתי אותך נכון, אז זאת הצעתך: *'כל מאחז שהמלל אודותיו חורג מגודל מסוים, ללא קשר לגודל המאחז עצמו וללא קשר לחשיבות האירועים שהתחרשו בו, זכאי לערך בכפוף לתנאים הרגילים אודות ערכים אחרים.' :::::האם זה מה שאתה מבקש לקבוע? גילגמש • שיחה 10:15, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) : מסכים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:19, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) ::האם ברור לך שזאת אופציה קיצונית למדי שיהיה לך קשה להעביר אותה? האם אתה לא רוצה לעדן אותה מעט? למשל לקבוע סייג כלשהו? אם אתה רוצה את האופציה הזאת, למרות שידוע לך שהיא רדיקלית ולכן יתכן שתכשל, אמשיך עם האופציה שלך להצבעה. גילגמש • שיחה 10:21, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) ::: אתה צודק. אפשר לסייג: כל מאחז בהתחשב בתוכן: מהותו, כמו ישוב הדעת, היסטוריה, כמו מגרון, עיסוק מיוחד, כמו גבעות עולם , זכאי לערך בכפוף לתנאים הרגילים אודות ערכים אחרים האם זה נשמע סביר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:27, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) ::::לא הבנתי את ההצעה שלך. אני לא מבין את ההסתייגות - מה זה "בהתחשב בתוכן"? איזה תוכן מצדיק, לפי דעתך, את קיום הערך בנפרד מהרשימה הכוללת? אתה צריך לנסח משהו שלמצביעים יהיה קל להבין ואחר כך יהיה קל ליישם בעתיד בלי להדרש לעוד 100 הצבעות. גילגמש • שיחה 10:30, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) ::::: למאחז יש פעילות ייחודית כמו ישוב הדעת, איזכורים מיקראיים או היסטוריים כמו מגרון, פעילות כלכלית ארצית כמו גבעות עולם ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:35, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) ::::::עדיין לא טוב. מה זה "פעילות ייחודית"? מה מיוחד בפעילות? או האם הפעילות הזאת לא מתקיימת בכל יישוב גם ככה? הצעה מעורפלת כמו "פעילות ייחודית" איננה טובה. אתה צריך לחשוב על משהו מוגדר. לצורך העניין הסיבה השניה "אזכור מקראי או היסטורי" הוא סיבה טובה פי כמה כי זה ברור ומובן. גילגמש • שיחה 10:38, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) : קודם כל תודה על הסבלנות. לגופו של עניין: ישוב הדעת - מרכז רוחני חסידי בקנה מידה ארצי - כינוס של עשרות עד מאות איש מפעם לפעם - זו הכוונה, גבעות עולם - מחלבה ומוצרים מהטבע (ביצים אורגניות וכדומה ) - בקנה מידה ארצי - זו הכוונה - אולי "פעילויות בתחום הציבורי, הרוחני והכלכלי בקנה מידה ארצי" בנןסף ל"אזכור מקראי או היסטורי". תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:45, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) ::או קיי, עכשיו זה ברור. אם כך ההצעה הסופית שלך היא: כל מאחז זכאי לערך נפרד, בדומה לערך אודות ישוב אחר ובתנאי שהתקיימו שני תנאים הבאים: אחת - גודל הטקסט מצדיק את קיומו של הערך הנפרד. שתיים - התקיים תנאי הייחודיות. לצורך העניין יש שני קטריטריונים: פעילות כלכלית, רוחנית, חינוכית או אחרת בקנה מידה ארצית, אזכור היסטורי או מקראי. ::האם האופציה הזאת מקובלת עליך? אם כן, אמשיך איתה לתומכים בולטים נוספים בפיצול כדי שתיהיה לכם אופציית הצבעה סופית וגמורה ולא עשר שונות. כמו כן, אני מבקש לא לפתוח בעתיד הצבעות בוסר. אם אתה רוצה לפתוח הצבעת מחלוקת כלשהי, אני מזמין אותך אלי ואשמח לעזור לך. גילגמש • שיחה 10:49, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) ::: תודה. מייל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:52, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) ::::ראיתי את המייל. תודה על שליחתו. אמשיך עם ההצעה שלך למשתמשים נוספים. גילגמש • שיחה 10:59, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) ::::: בוקר טוב . ותודה על ההתערבות הנבונה. אני יצא ללימודים. כל טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:04, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) שלום דניאל, אשמח לדעת יותר על ההצבעה הזו. תודה. גנדאלף - שיחה 11:25, 6 ביולי 2008 (IDT) קטגוריה:הויקיפדיה העברית